A Magical Mishap
by XJustified
Summary: A strange occurrence drags our duo of unexpected heroes into the magical world of Fairy Tail AT DIFFERENT POINTS IN THE STORY-LINE! Watch as both T.K. and Hachiro try and survive with their new family.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers X here, back with a new story. This will be a story co-written by myself and my buddy Kopaka777. So without further ado lets begin.

Chapter 1

A Cowboy Out Of Place

Now in no way am I claiming that I know how I ended up in the situation I'm in now.

Said situation being dragged by the scruff of my still unfamiliar blue jacket/shirt to a strange red headed girls home to discuss where I am.

But before I go into detail about that I should probably explain how I ended up here in the first place.

So to start, Howdy my name is Thomas Kelly, but my friends all call me T.K.

I'm a rather timely looking guy at the age of 18.

Short brown hair, a rather large build for a body due to my workout schedule, and my decently tanned skin color.

I attend the University of Wyoming and currently live on the campus.

My roommate and best friend Hachiro Fuller and I were just hanging out in the local library chatting about the latest big amines and sporting events we've watched.

Hachi is a little bit thinner than me and has a good few inches on me.

He also has platinum blond hair due to some weird genes on his mom's side of the family.

Well after Hachiro went to go and check out some books he needed for a project I decided to go and study up for a test I had coming.

But upon opening my laptop I was on some strange page I didn't remember opening up.

Of course being me I just decided to browse it anyways and happened to come across an anime survey.

Seeing no harm in it I began filling in some of the bubbles.

Some of the questions were about what amines I watched or what powers I'd like to have.

That's when the pop up appeared when I clicked the end button.

It was asking to use my info for something I didn't really care about.

I couldn't see the harm in letting it happen so I checked yes and hit next.

The last thing I remember after that was my screen turning purple and a hand grabbing my shirt and pulling me in.

After that I blacked out.

When I awoke again I could instantly tell things were not as they should be.

Instead of being in the library or my dorm room I was in a forest clearing I'd never seen before.

The next thing I noticed was about my own features.

It appeared that I had shrunk down from my original height of 6'5 down to around the height of an early teenager.

My clothes had also changed.

Instead of my University shirt I had on a long sleeved blue jacket like shirt, white jeans with a brown belt and holsters attached.

Brown boots were on my feet and I had a red bandana around my neck.

Finally a white cowboy hat adorned my head.

I reached my brown gloves hands down to the holsters to find that two rather large metal pistols filled them and a large piece of rope was near my feet.

Standing up to my full new height I decided to do the only logical thing I could think of at the moment.

Find the nearest town.

So after wrapping the rope around my shoulder and pulling the bandanna up to cover the lower half of my face I set off.

It took me about an hour to find some civilization.

And it wasn't a pretty sight.

Smoke was billowing from houses and people were lying dead on the street.

Using my instincts I ran to the side of a building to hide myself from whatever did this.

It didn't take long for me to discover the cause of the destruction.

A large snake like creature was tearing apart the small town while fighting what appeared to be a girl around the age of 14 who was wielding a sword as long as her body while her deep red locks flew behind her.

It looked as if she was handling the beast with ease. Her fluid movements dealing damage while blocking herself from receiving any.

It was truly a majestic sight.

Until the beast's tail knocked her to the ground and prepared to crush her.

Now in my life had handled guns before, but I was not prepared for what my first reaction was to seeing the tail descend.

With reflexes faster than I knew I had I pulled out one of the pistols and shot a single bullet through the tip of the monster's tail. Nearly severing it in the process.

And while I was shocked I let my instincts take over.

"Hey yah rotten varmint, why don't you try picking tah fight something you own size" I yelled out with my normal country accent only a both thicker and higher pitched, leading me to the conclusion I had some how been de-aged.

The serpent looked on in rage and let out a shriek and charged at me.

"Damn it Tom, why do you keep dragging yourself into things that you could avoid" I cursed aloud while begging to rapidly for my gun in a not so traditional standoff.

I managed to get quite a few shots on the large snake as it roared in pain and slowed down.

Unfortunately for me it still had enough energy to lunge forward and knock the wind out of me by sending me flying into a nearby building.

Grunting and pulling myself to my feet I was able to see the girl from earlier completely separate the beast's head from the remainder of its body.

With a sigh I allowed myself to fall back to the ground in a sitting position an process what just happened.

I had just fought a giant snake. I definitely wasn't in Wyoming anymore.

I didn't have much longer to think before the young lady from earlier approaching me with a neutral face.

"Who are you?" she asked with a questioning look.

Deciding to be polite I stood up and extended my hand to her.

"Mah names Thomas Kelly ma'am, but you can call me T.K" I said with a small smile hidden under my bandanna.

She gave a slight smile as well and gripped my hand with a strength that didn't fit her body size.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, thank you for the assurance T.K" she said in a mildly happy tone.

But even though my face didn't betray my thoughts I was in a mild panic.

"Erza Scarlet?! But that means... IM IN FAIRY TAIL" I screamed in my head trying to remain level headed.

Deciding to play it cool I just released my grip to which she did the same.

"Pleasure to meet yah Erza, now mind me asking why you were fighting that thing" I asked even though I was already pretty sure.

"Oh, I was on a mission for my guild, this beast was destroying the town so I came to kill it, now it's my turn" she said while leveling eye contact with me " why were you out here?" She asked.

I gave a small sigh, " I woke up in the forest not to far from here, so since I didn't know where I was I decided to find the nearest town and ask where I was" I told her honestly.

She raised an eyebrow towards me but then asked "This is Gorton Village, it's about an hours walk from Magnolia, but why were you there and what guild are you apart of".

I gave a lazy look to the sky.

"I was back home a little while ago but when I woke up I was here, and I'm not in a guild or whatever it is you called it" with that I began walking back towards where i woke up earlier and gave her a lazy wave of my arm "I guess I'll be off then, I need to find a way back home" I stated with the intention of studying my point of origin.

Before I could get any further though the back of my shirt was grabbed by Erza and she began dragging me in the opposite direction much to my surprise.

She glanced back at me while still dragging me.

"Since you don't have anywhere to go I'm going to take it upon myself to bring you back to Fairy Tail, maybe the master can help you out and I have yet to repay you for your help against that beast" she stated while grinning to herself.

This just got a grunt of agreement out of me as she continued to drag me.

This led me to my current predicament.

Erza had dragged me all the way back to Fairy Tail and we were now walking through the large doors.

I was in total awe that I was actually entering a landmark from one of my favorite anime.

Erza gave me a sideways smirk as we walked past many people towards the very recognizable figure of Makarov Dreyar who was sitting on the bar.

His gaze seemed to be locked on us as he grinned.

"Ahh Erza welcome back, I heard from the town that you were successful, now who's your friend" he inquired after giving her some praise.

She smiled slightly, "This is T.K and he helped me fight that large serpent on my mission so I brought him back to repay him, he also has some questions he'd like to ask you".

The old man looked towards me "We'll what do you need to ask my boy" he asked kindly.

"We'll sir, I don't suppose you've heard of a place called Wyoming now have yah" I asked already knowing the answer.

He took up a thinking position before shanking his head in a 'no' motion eliciting a sigh from me.

"Yeah I thought not, I woke up in a forest not to far from from where Erza was tussling with that varmint but I don't remember how I got there" I said giving him a half truth.

"Well that is troublesome my boy, so you have no idea where your home is in location to Fiore?" He questioned with concern to which I just shook my head.

"Well how would you like to join Fairy Tail then?" He asked while Erza just smiled.

"What?" I stated a bit shocked at the offer.

"Since you don't know how to reach your home how would you like to join our family here" he elaborated to me.

I just looked up to the ceiling and thought about my options.

"We'll I suppose if I'm stuck here I might as well just join" I though optimistically.

I just nodded to which both the old man and Erza brightened up at.

"Well in that case my boy where would you like your guild mark" he asked raising a stamp with the guild logo on it.

With that I rolled the left sleeve of my shirt up and said "Navy and here if it's not to much of ah problem" I said.

He just grinned and pressed down leaving the mark on the intended spot.

"Welcome To Fairy Tail T.K" he said getting a chorus of cheers to ring out from the others.

I just grinned behind my mask. This was gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been less than three hours since I had joined the Fairy Tail guild. And man-o-man did they love new members.

In this short period of time I had met all of the characters from the show and then some.

The majority of them accepted me with open arms and were asking questions about me which I answered with some reserve due to my mysterious background.

Of course I noticed a few of the members that were shown to be in the guild around this time were missing such as Mirajane and her siblings as well as Laxus. I had also figured that I had beaten Natsu here so he should be along rather shortly.

So that left me sitting on a stool at the bar talking to Erza, Gray, and Cana. The former of the three eating an entire strawberry cake, and looking at me questioningly.

"So Thomas, you never did tell me how you ended up in that forest" Erza said giving me a curious glance and placing her fork down.

I just turned back towards her with a small sigh escaping my lips.

"I don't remember Erza, I told yah that on the way back. One second I'm back home the next I'm laying in a forest" I said lazily while leaning back on the bar.

She just gave a slight 'hmmm' noise of content as she slowly began to eat her cake.

However, before I could ease back into the comfortable silence Cana spoke up.

"So what do you think of the guild so far T.K" she asked giving me a soft elbow to my side.

I turned and gave a slight smile that was hidden behind my still present bandana.

"I'm enjoying mahself just fine, thank you Cana" I said.

Just then the large double doors at the front of the guild were blown open and a familiar figure in purple and black whith white hair cascading off her head.

Following her were to more pretty recognizable people to the fans of the show.

A smaller girl with a similar hair color to the first and a larger boy in a blue suit with the same hair.

The first girl began looking around the guild trying to spot some one.

When here eyes did settle on the red-haired re-quip Mage sitting next to me her face morphed into a sadistic smile as she launched herself forward.

I quickly jerked Erza out of the path of said girl as she launched past us and into the wall behind the bar.

"Dammit who did that I was trying to get the drop on tomato head" she said dusting herself off and glaring at me.

Erza on the other hand grabbed me and smashed my head into her armored chest causing me to fall to the ground with a sickening crack.

"Thank you for the help T.K now allow me to deal with that hussy over there" she said stepping over me and charging at the white-haired as the two began to pummel each other.

I slowly stood up and once again had to feign ignorance as I asked Cana in a groggy tone "So who's the chick with the attitude problem".

She just backed away scared as a shadow descended upon me.

I started sweating and slowly turned around to see a pissed looking Mira standing over me with an evil glint in her eye as she lifted me up.

She had a very obvious mischievous aura around her as she pulled my face closer

To her grinning face.

"Well now who are you cutie" she said eliciting a small blush to form upon my still hidden cheeks.

Steeling myself I just gave her a nervous smile.

"Mah names Thomas Kelly, ma'am but you can call me T.K" I said cleanly.

"Well my name is Mirajane Strauss, and over there are my brother Elfman and sister Lissanna" she said setting me down as a rather pissed looking Erza approached us.

Without warning I was forced to dodge a rather well placed kick to my midsection and jump back.

I looked a up a little shocked to see Mira grin and charge at me after sprouting wings.

I dodged and placed a fist into her gut which to my own and her surprise sent her flying into the back wall.

After that little stunt I just looked to my fist and back to the hole in the wall that a pissed Mira was coming out from.

"You've got a pretty solid punch there, Tommy but that's not enough to stop me" she said cracking her neck and preparing to charge once more.

I however just reached to my shoulder and grabbed my lasso off of my shoulder.

"Mira, I'd like tah not get serious here if yah would please stop trying to smash mah face in" I groaned twirling the rope over my head.

She just scoffed and charged blindly towards me. Around halfway through her movement I tossed the rope, which caught her arm and pulled her towards the ground.

Once she hit the ground I was upon her instantly putting her into a good old fashioned hogtie.

When I deemed she was successfully detained I stood up and walked back over to the bar, retaking my seat with a small smirk on my face.

The majority of the guild was silent, except the vulgar shouts of the tied up Mira who was slowly hopping her way towards the bar.

When she actually reached me I just undid the knot, which in hindsight was a bad idea, only to get my head shoved into the counter.

Mira happy with her work to the empty seat next to me as thing finally began to start calming down.

Soon Erza came and reclaimed her seat and the three of us began having a rather nice conversation despite the two girls constant insults to each other.

Around an hour later I suppose it was getting pretty late since the majority of the members began clearing out of the hall.

It was then that I realized one problem in my flawless integration to Magnolia.

I had no place to stay.

"Well damn" I cursed lightly as I started to leave.

Erza and Mira's each raised an eyebrow at my sudden movement.

"What's wrong Thomas" she asked rather sternly.

I just groaned and started leaving. "I forgot to make a campground for the night, I'm gonna get started on that before it gets to late" I said stuffing my hands into my pockets.

Both girl's eyes widened as the remembered I had only just arrived.

"Nonsense, as long as I have some say over it you won't be sleeping outside" my redheaded friend said sternly approaching me.

"Yeah you can just stay with one of us Tommy" Mira said running to catch up to us.

I just shook my head. "Nah,I'm fine with the outside. I don't need to burden yah" is said taking the nearest turn towards the forest.

I didn't make it but a solid five steps before I was unceremoniously thrown over Erza's shoulder and gripped as to where I couldn't break away easily.

"I never said you had the final say in this matter Thomas" she said giving her regards to a smirking Mira as we split apart.

It took a total of five minutes to reach the rather secluded Fairy Tail Hills female dormitory. All of which were spent with me being carried like a sack of potatoes over my new friends shoulder.

After explaining the circumstances to the head overseer of the dorms and telling her that she would take full responsibility for me, I was dumped onto the bed in Erza's room.

It was a rather nice place. A queen sized bed, a couch, a desk, a few other small furnishings, a large bathroom, and walk in closest (already full of armor and other outfits).

As soon as I turned my attention back to my host I wished I hadn't.

When I looked back at Erza she was standing the completely naked and looking at me with an expectant face.

I immediately began blushing and turned my now as red as my bandana cheeks to the side in modesty she just kept standing there.

I finally couldn't take the silence and her look. "Erza why are yah naked" I asked not looking at her.

She just shifted her look from one that was expecting me to do something to one that translated to something equal to "the most obvious statement ever".

"It is time to bathe, we both could use a good washing and I need someone to wash my back" she said simply as she grabbed my arm and began dragging me towards the already running bath tub.

My response was quite eloquent if I do myself.

"EHHHHHHH!?"

Chapter 2 END


End file.
